


Phoenix: Book 1- In Your Head

by malkah5967



Series: Phoenix trilogy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkah5967/pseuds/malkah5967
Summary: After Phoenix's tragic death she is offered a second life by the Cybertronian deity Primus, But what she didn't expect was for said deity to make a mistake and have her psyche placed in the processor of an already living bot.





	1. How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers franchise does not belong to me and never will belong to me.

The female floated through the bright blue sky of earth. She didn't know how she got there or for how long she was there. The woman didn't even know her own name. The only thing she knew was that the planet she was on was called ‘earth’. She didn't know why that was the only thing she remembered, but it _was_ the _only_ thing, so she clung to the small memory with all the strength her floating body had.

The woman watched as a glowing yellow ball in the blue expanse that surrounded her was replaced by another bright ball that was a silver grey, repeatedly. After watching this happen for eight rotations she began to feel a pull against her body. Not having the will, or reason to resist she allowed the force to pull her into a gentle darkness.

The woman's’ natural fire orange hair laid in soft curls down her back as she sat watching the scene below her. Large mechanical beings strode from place to place, some with little mechanoids running and playing at their feet. The woman sighed happily with a tender smile on her face. She had been sitting there for a while after she was pulled from her kind darkness. She was waiting for something. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but something inside her told her to wait so she did. She sighed lightly as she saw a tiny grey mechanoid with a red ‘v’ on his head and wings on his back, talk animatedly to the larger one that was carrying him. The whole place was surreal to her. It had a home-like feel to it. What captured her attention the most was the soft pale blue glow that seemingly emanated from planets core.

“Beautiful, is it not?” A baritone voice spoke. The woman glanced to her right, for that was where the voice was coming from. Next to her was the large head of a mechanoid. One of a grander scale than the many others below. His, for it’s voice sounded like a he, was a base color of white with accents of pale blue and gold, his eyes were an ever changing spectrum of colors. Red, yellow, blue, green, orange, pink, purple, and so on. She turned back to the mini mechanical people below. “Yes they are.” she answered. Tearing herself from the sight below her, she shifted herself so that she was facing the large being. “Who are you? And why am i here?” she questioned. The Mechanoid regarded her carefully. “I am Primus,” he introduced. “The creator of the Cybertronian race.” The Woman nodded her head, following along. “As of right now you are on Cybertron. Sitting on one of the many housing complexes.” she absorbed the information like a sponge. Her full brows furrowed and her round lips turned down at the corners in a frown.  “The planet Cy-ber-tron.” she pronounced slowly. Looking towards Primus confusedly she asked. “Why am i not on earth?” For a moment as she stared at him, a flash of sympathy shown in his optics. Primus vented as his multi-colored optics glanced at her small weary form. “Your existence on earth was cut too short, young one.” He spoke grimly. “Your physical body has ceased to exist, leaving your psyche to wander the plains between the afterlife and the mortal earth.” The woman confusedly stared up at the giant. She didn't understand what this mechanoid, Primus, was talking about. She struggled to remember something other than the place ‘earth’. Primus sighed as he lifted a large servo towards her tiny form. A digit, that was far larger than her 5’11 height, poked her surprisingly gently on her forehead. Suddenly the woman's eyes shot as wide as saucers as her memories came rushing back to her.

 

_“His name is Marshall McGregor.” The overseer informed. “But be careful with this one Phoenix” He warned. McGregor has friends that will ‘defend his honor’”. He finished with air quotes. “No problem boss” Phoenix called. “I can handle it.” she finished as she sauntered out the door._

_“You did good Wilson.” The Overseer praised “Swift and clean, just like i asked.” he said as he handed over an aluminum briefcase. “We can't attract the feds right after they've been on our asses since that Van Gogh incident”. Phoenix grabbed the handle of the case, her red nail polish glinting dangerously in the overhead lights as she smirked at the overseer.“Thanks boss.” she called cheerfully as she left his office._

_“Big sis Phoenix!” came the loud cheer of fourteen children bombarding her as she entered the rundown building. “Hey guys.” she said with a smile as she picked up the nearest toddler. Carrying him on her hip she picked up another small child and placed her on her other hip and gave them both sloppy kisses on their cheeks. The two children giggled and shook their heads trying to get away. Phoenix smiled as she placed the two children back on the floor and proceeded to greet the twelve others._

_“It's a quaint little place down south” Phoenix said to Gloria. “Im sure, the kids will love it. The school is close by and the market is in walking distance.” She further explained. Gloria looked to Phoenix, unsurety clouding her eyes. “Are you certain fee?” Gloria asked. Phoenix smiled and nodded. “For shore.” Gloria looked into Phoenix’s sure and determined eyes and smiled with resolve. “If you say so.” She sighed. Smiling softly Gloria pulled the taller woman down into a tight embrace. “My baby girl.” She sniffed. “Taking care of her family.” Phoenix wrapped her toned arms around the dark skinned woman before her. “That’s what i do mum.” She murmured into her mother's neck. “I protect my family.”_

  
_“Mum, Mum!” a small blonde child ran into Gloria’s arms. “Yes Jessica.” she spoke softly. “Big sis bought us a bus!” she exclaimed. Gloria's eyes widened as she rushed outside. Parked in front of the rundown house was a white painted ford coach bus with blue accents. Gloria slowly walked closer as she watched the children run through and throughout the vehicle. Phoenix approached her mother with a wide smile. “I found a way to get you all to that place in Colorado.” She smirked. Gloria gaped at her daughter before she began to hit the female repeatedly. “Why would you go and waste money on buying a luxury coach bus you insolent child!” she yelled. Phoenix smiled as she held her arms in front of her face to block the hits. “I had to find a way to get all 15 of you guys to the new house”. She told her. Phoenix pulled around an aluminum briefcase and held it before her mother. Phoenix opened it and Gloria found herself gaping again at the contents. In the case was neatly sorted dollar bills. Ranging from ones to fifties. “Sixty nine thousand.” Phoenix spoke softly.  “My last job paid well.” she told Gloria. “This should be enough to get all of you to Colorado and for you to buy some furniture, clothes and food when you get there.” Phoenix closed the case and pulled her mother into a tight embrace. “I love you mama.” she spoke into the older woman’s grey streaked hair. Pulling away Gloria grabbed Phoenix’s wrist. “Why does it feel like your saying goodbye?” Gloria asked her eldest child. “I can't go with you.” Phoenix spoke quietly. “I have work to finish up here, Oh ma’”. Phoenix began as her mother began to cry. “Don’t cry. I did all this to make you and the little ones happy, so dont cry.” she told her mom as she wiped the tears away. “I can't not cry you stupid child!” Gloria yelled as she took up hitting Phoenix again. “You are my eldest child, you have done so much for this family, i can't just willing let you go.” Gloria cried as she fell back into Phoenix’s arms. “Why,” Gloria cried. “Why can't you stay with us?” She questioned. Phoenix shook her head softly and kissed her mother's forehead. “There is a reason why i never told you what i do for a living.” she told her mother._

_“How did it go?” The overseer’s voice came through the phone that was held up to Phoenix’s ear. “There gone to the safe house, they'll be staying there from now on.” Phoenix told him, as she walked down an empty street. “Thanks again for letting me do this boss.” The overseer just chuckled. “That's the least I can do for my best hitman.” he told her. “Well, in your case hitwoman.” Phoenix chuckled with him. A sudden pang of dread crawled up phoenix’s spine. “Boss,” Phoenix started. “Yes, Wilson” the overseer answered. Phoenix eyes traveled to a building that was two buildings down from where she stood. Her striking gold yellow eyes glaring smugly into the angry grey ones of a man that was the spitting image of the late Marshal McGregor. “Kill all those fuckers for me.” she said with a prominent smirk in her voice as she closed the phone and ended the call. The McGregor doppelganger lifted a device in his hands and pressed down on it. In front of her Phoenix could see the array of explosions going off directly towards her. Lifting her hands to be adjacent to her body she lifted her head to the sky and closed her eyes. ‘Sorry mama.’ She thought as the burning flames from an explosion right in front of her charred her skin and the force catapulted her body into the air._

 

Her name was Phoenix. She was born In New York City. She was the only blood related child Grace Everglade gave birth to. Her father was Jonathan Wilson who died in battle somewear overseas. She died at the hands of Marcus McGregor, Marshal McGregor's twin younger brother.

She was dead, yet wasn't.

All of the information passed through Phoenix’s within ten seconds. Snapping out of her stupor she looked up at The Cybertronian deity. “Why am i here?” She questioned again. Primus smiled down at her. “I'm here to offer you a second chance at life.” He told her. “Sadly, my children are on the verge of war, and i am afraid that they will lose sight of the powerful race they are as a whole, and cause their own extinction.” He spoke solemnly. Phoenix looked up at the deity before her. “What will happen to me.” she said in a surprisingly accepting voice. “You will be reborn as one of my children on Cybertron.” He spoke to her. “And hopefully, when you get into your adult frame, you will lead the Autobots to victory.” When Phoenix looked into Primus’ optics with a fierce determination he couldn't help but feel proud of the little human before him. Standing on wobbly legs Phoenix clasped her right fist over her heart and said. “I, Phoenix Wilson, do solemnly swear to aid your people in battle to keep the race as strong as it should be.” Primus smiled softly down at her. “Good.” And with that Primus snapped his digits and Phoenix disappeared in a wisp of smoke.


	2. All The Pretty Voices

**_“Words”_ ** \- Bluestreak speak

 _“Words”_ \- Other Bots speak

‘Words’ - Phoenix speak

 _‘_ Words _’_ \- Phoenix thoughts

  


Phoenix awoke with a twitch of her fingers. She sat up with a jerk and glanced at her body, which felt odd. She was wearing a white Zimerman wrap dress, the thin white cloth barely reached miss thigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noticed a soft pale yellow glow of her skin and her change of clothing. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. Once her hair released her hand at her waist she let out a sigh. ‘Is this what it feels like to be reborn?” she thought. Phoenix continued to sit before she jerked in surprise by a voice. This voice differed vastly from the voice of Primus but still sounded metallic. Straining her ears to hear more she gasped. The voice sounded like that of a child. The voice broke her heart as it continued on. **“Help me.”** they cried weakly. **“Please, help me.”** they repeated. Not  being one to sit idly by when a child was in need, Phoenix quickly stood and began running towards the source of the voice. The crying got louder as Phoenix approached. As she got closer she could see a dim light coming from what appeared to be a movie theater screen. Phoenix got closer to the light, she reached her hand as if to touch it, but stopped abruptly as she was met with a see-through like wall instead. ‘Wha?’ she mumbled quietly. Puzzled, Phoenix gently felt the wall, it was taller than her, by how much, she couldn’t really tell, and it was endless in length. Looking on the other side of the glass on the theater like screen showed what appeared to be metal support beams and large amounts of debris and dust. Phoenix couldn’t make out that  much detail because the screen was blurry.

 

 **“Help me, please.”** the young voice cried again. Phoenix couldn't take the sound of his wail. ‘It’s okay child.’ She called out soothingly. ‘I am here with you.’ Phoenix was met with a watery gasp. Sitting down facing the glass and screen Phoenix watched in amazement as grey Mechanical fingers rubbed across the screen clearing away the blurriness. **“Who...who are you.”** the child asked. “ **Where are you?”** . ‘My name is Phoenix.’ she responded kindly. ‘If what i am to assume is correct, i am in your head.’ she informed. The child breathed out. **“Did Primus sen’ you, are you my angel? Carrier says everyone has an angel.”** he rambled on ignoring her strange words. Phoenix chucked softly. ‘I guess you could say that i was sent by Primus.’ she said. ‘But i don’t know about any angels.’ she said. The child made a sound, equivalent to a sigh. ‘What are you called?’ she asked. **“My crea’ors, call me Blues’reak.”** After his confession Bluestreak began to cry again. **“Sire and Carrier won' wake up!”** He wailed. **“They ‘ried to protec’ me when our housing uni’ was falling!”** He continued. **“Bu’ now they won' respond tuh me, I can' feel ‘em in the bon’. And…….and…….and I can' ge’ out of here”** He managed to sputter. Phoenix let out a soothing hum. ‘you're going to be alright Bluestreak.’ she told him. ‘I'm here with you now and I promise you I will try my best to protect you, even in these circumstances.’ she promised. Bluestreak let out a small cry of relief as her words filled him with comfort and safety. As Bluestreak calmed Phoenix softly began to sing to him. ‘I met a man of two feet tall~’ she started her moderately slow song. ‘This man was quite ambitious in a world that is so vicious to us all~’ Bluestreakes sniffles quieted down. ‘I said hi~ as he replied. He said listen to these words that i have lived by my whole life~’ she continued just as softly as she started. ‘Your only as tall, as your heart will let you be, and your only as small as the world will make you seem. **“Wha’ are you singin’?”** He interrupted innocently. Phoenix chuckled softly. ‘It's a song from where I come from, it's called On the brightside.’ Bluestreak let out a content sight. **“I like it.”** he informed tiredly. ‘I'm glad you do.’ she said fondly. Reminiscing the times she would sing to her many adopted siblings.

 

 **“Ms.Phoenix?”** Bluestreak asked. ‘Yes my child.’ Phoenix responded. Bluestreak sputtered for a moment. **“My designa’on isn’ ch..ch..chi..chil’. I'm Bluestreak! A...and sometimes my creators call me sweetspark...or….or….brightspark...or...or...sparkling!”** He stuttered, struggling with the foreign word. ‘probably means the same thing.’ Phoenix thought. ‘Alright sparkgling,’ She responded. Phoenix could see Bluestreak fidget through the glass. **“I'm tired Ms.Phoenix, I want to recharge.”** He said. Warning bells went off in Phoenix’s head. ‘Can a mechanical being like Primus and Bluestreak get concussions?’ She thought worriedly. Phoenix could tell bluestreak began to doze off when the screen began to blur out of focus and darken. ‘Bluestreak!’ She called frantically. The screen lit up brightly as it was before. **“Yes, Ms.Phoenix?”** he asked. ‘You can’t recharge yet my sparkling.’ She said soothingly. ‘Can you stay up with me for a bit?’ she asked him, getting a tingling sensation up her spine, encouraging her to keep him awake. **“I...i can try.”** He spoke honestly. Phoenix smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. ‘That's all i can ask for.’ She said.

__________________________

Phoenix hummed quietly as Bluestreak told her about his life. **“And then Beamhopper said that we would be the bestest of friends!”** He exclaimed happily. Phoenix noticed how his speech cleared when he was emotionally stable. ‘Is that so?’ she questioned fondly. Talking with Bluestreak let her remember all the times she would conversate with her siblings. **“Yeah, and he’d come over all the time to hand out.”** He said happily. His voice soon turned somber. **“I don’t know if he’s okay though. Last Solar cycle we got into a fight. He wanted to go to see the Crystal guardians but i wanted Energon treats. I didn’ even ge’ to say sorry.”** He began to cry again. ‘I am sure he’s alright sparkling.’ Phoenix comforted. ‘Beamhopper is probably looking for you now to make it up to you.’ she told him. Bluestreak’s tears stopped. **“Really?”** He questioned. Phoenix hummed in surety. ‘Really really.’ she stated. Bluestreak smiled to himself. **“Thank you Ms.Phoeni-”** he cut himself off. ‘What is it Sweetspark?’ she asked. **“Do you hear that?”** he asked. Phoenix strained her ears and gasped. It was voices! ‘You must call to them Bluestreak.’ Phoenix instructed seriously. Bluestreak shifted slightly and vented. **“What must I say Ms.Phoenix?”** He questioned just as seriously. ‘Call for help sweetspark.’ she told him. ‘Get there attention so they can get you out.’ Bluestreak thought for a moment. Phoenix sent silent strength to bluestreak as he inhaled. **“HELLO!.....SOMEONE HELP ME!!.”** He yelled. He then quieted down. Nothing was heard in response. Bluestreak began to tear up again. **“They cant hear me Ms.Phonix!”** He hiccuped. **“A..and it’ gettin’ harder to clear my ven’s.”** He said weekly. ‘You must keep calling Sweetspark.’ Phoenix urged. Bluestreak began to cry again. **“I can’ Ms.Phoenix, I jus’ can’”** He wailed. **“I’m gettin’ sleepy Ms.Phoenix.”** he said suddenly. ‘No, Bluestreak, you can't go to sleep yet.’ She said standing. ‘You must stay awake.’ She said as she began to push the invisible wall. Hoping to be able to physically keep him awake. **“I’m sorry Ms.Phoenix, I’m just too sleepy.”** He said tiredly. Phoenix only pushed harder on the wall as the screen began to darken. She paused a moment when the wall began to slightly waver. With renewed determination, Phoenix began to forcefully shove at the mental wall as she began to slowly slip through it. **“Imma recharge now Ms.Phoenix.”** Bluestreak said softly.  Multiple things happened at once.

 

The theater like screen went dark.

Phoenix finally pushed through the wall, the force of her pushing forcing her forward and blacking out, while a force of something shot behind her and on the opposite side of the wall that she once occupied.

And lastly, Voices outside of Bluestreaks body called. _“There's a spark beat!”_


	3. Through Another's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers franchise does not belong to me and never will belong to me.  
> This chapter should have been out a LONG time ago. Thanks to all of you who have given me Kudos and comments. <3

Chapter 3- Through another's perspective.

 ** _“Words”_** \- Bluestreak speak

 _“Words”_ \- Other Bots speak

‘Words’ - Phoenix speak

 _‘_ Words _’_ \- Phoenix thoughts

 

Ratchet was not in a good mood. Well, the red and white bot usually wasn't, but this orn, was one of his worst. The medibot glanced around the smoking debris of what used to be a praxian housing unit. Optimus Prime was one of the few Cyberonian who thought somebot would be here, but for Prowl, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee’s sakes, Ratchet hoped there would be.

Ratchet continued to glare and simmer in his doubt as Blaster strutted by with Ramhorn following. The pair of mechs were two of the _very_ few that chose to believe that there were survivors. The orange and white cassette player more than the similarly colored cassette, but nevertheless they still hoped.

Blaster hopped from one unstable pile to the next, quickly scanning the rubble as he passed. He would have to report to Optimus soon, and he wanted to cover as much of a distance that he could. If he didn’t, they would have to pull back to recharge for the next solar cycle. Blaster jumped to the next pile of rubble when he passed his second and third in command. He sighed as he passed Prowls stiff black and white frame. A quick glance toward the red and midnight blue Ultra Magnus showed his frowning faceplates. Blaster sighed as he continued his quick scans, sending a nod to First Aid who conducted his search just a few histers away.

 The red and white mech doubted there would be any survivors. He wasn’t a pessimist, but in the situation now, he really doubted it. At the time of the bombings he had been watching over Bumblebee for Ironhide and Chromia. He was having a great time too. No bots to put back together, no gestalt brothers to mess with him. All in all, his orn started off excellent, well as excellent as it could be during a war. But then his comm unit went off. The urgent command to leave Bee with Red Alert and to make his way to the Med bay, for an emergency evac with the other Protectobots to Praxsus startled him. They all had been too late. By the time they got to Praxsus, the only thing left was, flames, smoke, piles among piles of grey, or greying frames, and housing units in shambles.

 Aid sighed tiredly and sorrowfully. They have a long orn ahead of them. Lifting his scanner, he slowly brought the object to sweep the surrounding area. Nothin-... wait a nanosecond. First aid scanned the debris to the left of him again. With a short gasp he quickly yelled out shocked. “There's a spark beat!”

 “What!” Ratchet quickly responded, rushing over to Aid, followed by Blaster, Ironhide, and the Red and royal blue form of Optimus Prime himself.

 “My scanner is picking up a spark beat.” Aid commented. Thankful that he was using his medical scanner rather than his internal scanners like everyone else. Not only were Medical scanners stronger, but they also had a deeper and wider range.

 “How deep is it?” Ratchet asked quickly. After fiddling with his scanner for a bit Aid said, “It’s just a few Arns down.”

 Optimus nodded as he stood at the ready, sending a comm the other Protectobots to their position. Not a astro-second letter Streetwise, Blades, Groove, and Hot Spot rushed over. The range of white, black, and red bots stood at attention.

 “I need you five to form Defensor.” He spoke, his regal voice coming out deep and commanding. “First Aid found a beating spark deep under the debris and we’ll need your help to lift it.” The five bots glance at each other briefly before turning to Prime with a nod.

 Quickly stepping away from the rubble, concerned that the combing may shake the structure, the five separated bots began to transform into one another.

 As Streetwise and Grove transformed into a pair of legs, Hot Spot jumped over the two as he transformed into Defensor’s torso and connected to Groove and ‘Wise. Blades and First Aid on the other servo transformed and connected themselves to Hot Spot, forming the right and left arms.

 Defensor nodded towards the smaller mechs and lifted large pieces of rubble as Ratchet guided him with his own medical scanner. Quickly Ironhide and Optimus moved other heavy pieces of debris as Blaster shimmied his way into the newly created hole.

 “Oh Primus.” He mumbled from the concave. “What? What is it?” Ratchet asked irritably. Blaster paused at the scene before him. A bonded pair, both grey, was curled tightly around each other. The femme creators chevroned helm was severed from her frame and laying in front the offline mech creator. The mechs doorwings were shredded and his dented helm was bowed over where the femmes should have been. What really got Blasters attention was the small fame nestled in between the two other frames.

 “Primus fragit Blaster!” Ironhide yelled impatiently. “What’s taking your aft so long?” He questioned. Forcefully removing the stiff frames from around the small frame, Blaster lifted the mechling into his arms. “It’s a youngling.” He spoke softly in awe while hopping out of the hole, so his three companions could place down the pieces of building. “A what?” Ironhide asked roughly.

 “A sparkling.” He repeated louder. “A Sparkling!” Defensor exclaimed. The shock causing him to forcefully disband from a gestalt and into five separate mechs. Ratchet rushed to Blasters side while First Aid fixed himself and joined them. The other mechs in their search and rescue gathering around.

 Ratchet snatched the grey sparkling from Blasters servos. Being mindful of the small door wings, he scanned him. Without a word Ratchet transformed into his alt mode.

 “I need to get this youngling to my med bay.” He spoke tersely as he drove off. Quickly sending a compiled data packet to First Aid on the mechlings status. First Aid’s hidden faceplates scrunched in worry as he transformed to go after Ratchet. “Primus help us.” He mumbled.


End file.
